


Vô hình

by peachpeachpeace



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Cigarettes, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hope, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpeachpeace/pseuds/peachpeachpeace
Summary: Gần đây Reborn chú ý thấy Tsuna không còn để ý đến mình nữa, luôn lơ đi xem như không thấy khiến anh vô cùng khó hiểu.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	Vô hình

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Character Death

“Nếu một ngày không còn có thể ngắm nhìn, em sẽ muốn thấy gì, Tsuna?”

“Hể, khó quá đi...Ừm, vậy thì em sẽ ngắm anh cho thỏa luôn, Reborn.”

Em từng nói em rất thích ngắm nhìn tôi. Em thích những lúc tôi nghiêm túc làm việc, những lúc tôi nhâm nhi tách espresso của mình mỗi buổi sáng. Em thích quan sát tôi chau mày giận dữ hay ranh mãnh nhếch miệng cười. Em thích xem tôi những khi ngủ quên và cả những khi ôm em vào lòng, mãnh liệt chiếm lấy đôi môi mềm mại của em. Bất kể tôi làm gì, em nói, em đều thích. Và tôi tận hưởng đều đó, Tsuna của tôi, dù bình thường tôi đều cố tình đưa mắt làm lơ. Nhưng tôi biết tất cả.

Em đã nói em thích Reborn, với tất cả mọi người. Em dè dặt nói với cha mẹ, em lạc quan thông báo với bạn bè, hay em thủ thỉ lời yêu với tôi. Từng lời em nói vang vọng trong tâm trí tôi như lời ca, và đôi mắt màu caramel lấp lánh như vạn tinh tú trên ngân hà khi em nhìn tôi. Từ rất lâu rồi, tôi đã biết, tâm hồn tôi không còn là mảnh đất khô cằn nữa, kể từ khi tôi gặp em, Tsuna.

Sawada Tsunayoshi thích Reborn bằng tất cả giác quan, bằng cả ý thức và tiềm thức, em đã thừa nhận như thế. 

Nhưng em thích tôi là thật, và lơ tôi, cũng là thật. Tại sao thế, người hỡi?

Từ khi nào, em đã không còn nhìn thẳng vào mắt tôi. Ánh nhìn em luôn hướng về xa xăm vô tận, mang nặng nỗi sầu bi tràn trong đáy mắt. Người tình của tôi ơi, em sẵn sàng dành hàng giờ để đắm chìm trong hình ảnh đôi lứa chúng ta, nhưng lại không thể sẻ chia cho tôi được nửa ánh mắt. Em không lảng tránh tôi, mà dường như tôi đã trở thành kẻ vô hình trong mắt em, bởi bóng hình tôi chẳng còn có thể ánh lên con ngươi em. 

Em cũng không còn chịu lắng nghe lời tôi nói nữa, Tsuna, dù đó có là lời đe doạ đi chăng. Có vẻ em ngày càng cứng cáp hơn rồi nhỉ, đủ mạnh mẽ để bỏ ngoài tai lời tôi. Thậm chí, em càng ngang bướng hơn, làm trái lại tất cả những gì tôi từng dạy. Tôi không muốn em hút thuốc, em lại bắt chước tôi, và còn nghiện nặng hơn tôi. Bảo em ăn uống đúng giờ, em lại lơ đi mà cắm mặt vào giấy tờ. Em đúng là lạ đời thật đấy, học trò cưng của tôi. Bình thường thì né công việc kí kết như né tà, vậy mà giờ em lại điên cuồng với nó như thể đấy là sinh mạng của mình khiến tôi không tài nào hiểu nỗi. À, dạo này Sawada Tsunayoshi em còn cả gan trốn bệnh nữa chứ. Tôi điên lên với em mất thôi. Chậc.

Thôi nào, em biết tôi yêu em, nhưng tôi đâu có dễ dãi đến mức điều gì cũng chiều theo ý em đâu, Tsuna? Chưa kể, đây là em đang tự huỷ hoại sức khoẻ bản thân đấy. Máu anh hùng liều chưa đủ thoả mãn em sao?

Nhưng tôi còn có thể làm gì em đây. Tôi bình tĩnh khuyên nhủ, em làm lơ. Tôi hung dữ mắng quát, em mặc kệ. Tsuna em vẫn cuộn mình trong những cái ôm của tôi, vẫn ngồi lặng yên chờ đợi nụ hôn phớt hờ như cánh chuồn trên đôi môi mỗi buổi sáng. Em vẫn ngọt ngào với tôi, nhưng đồng thời lại lạnh nhạt với tôi. Tại sao thế , người hỡi?

Là vì tôi đã làm sai điều gì, hay chỉ vì lửa tình đôi ta đã dần nguội lạnh?

Không, tôi biết không phải như vậy, em nhỉ?

Tôi biết em có lý do riêng của mình, và tôi sẽ không trách mắng gì em đâu. Vậy nên, xin em hãy ngưng những giọt lệ tuôn đẫm đôi má những đêm dài không ngủ, cũng như để nỗi buồn chẳng còn vương vấn tơ lòng. Vì khi em đau một, thì tôi đau đến mười, em biết mà, Tsuna. Là một sát thủ đứng đầu thế giới, lẽ ra tôi không nên buông lỏng bản thân với hỉ nộ ái ố rõ ràng. Nhưng em lại là nguyên nhân khiến tôi gần như phá vỡ tất cả nguyên tắc bản thân lập ra.

Em thích nhìn tôi, và tôi cũng vậy. Hôm nay em thức dậy muộn hơn mọi ngày. Hiếm hoi lắm tôi mới thấy em có được một giấc ngủ gọi là đàng hoàng, nên chỉ đành im lặng ngồi kề cạnh ngắm nhìn, chứ không mạnh bạo đánh thức em dậy bằng đủ thứ cách thức như mọi khi. Tsuna em ngày càng không biết chăm sóc bản thân mình. Đôi quầng thâm nằm mệt mỏi dưới mắt em, và làn da dần trở nên trắng bệch, yếu ớt, còn đâu nữa là hình tượng vị thủ lĩnh vĩ đại của nhà Vongola em gầy dựng. Tay lướt nhẹ nhàng trên đôi gò má hơi hóp lại của em, tôi bất chợt chột dạ khi em quay hẳn người áp vào lòng tôi, với tiếng gọi thỏ thẻ trong vô thức.

"Reborn..."

Ngày mới đón chào em với nụ hôn lành lạnh trên môi, làm em đột ngột choàng tỉnh dậy. Khuôn mặt em trông ngơ ngác đến buồn cười, trong miệng lấp bấp điều chi tôi chẳng rõ. Nhưng quả thật, đã lâu rồi tôi không bắt gặp thấy sức sống trỗi dậy nơi em. Ôi dào, nhớ thật đấy. Xoa rối mái đầu cậu học trò cưng, môi cong lên tạo nét cười, tôi thầm thì bên tai em thứ âm điệu trầm khàn.

"Chào buổi sáng, Dame-Tsuna."  
________________________________

Tsuna bật người dậy, ngón tay khẽ run run chạm lên môi mình. Cậu không hề bị thần kinh, Tsuna chắc chắn. Người thanh niên tóc nâu thề có thể cảm nhận được rõ ai đó vừa mới hôn lên môi mình. Một cảm giác thân thuộc choán lấy tâm trí lẫn cơ thể cậu. Ý nghĩ điên rồ trong phút chốc nảy lên trong đầu cậu. Nhưng cậu không dám tin tưởng vào điều ấy, dù cả linh hồn cậu như đang thét gào rằng hãy tin đi, vì mày muốn tin mà, Tsuna. Bởi Tsuna sợ hãi. Cậu sợ mình đã vọng tưởng quá nhiều, để rồi lại rơi vào thất vọng triền miên khi nhận ra sự thật không như cậu muốn. 

Đưa mắt nhìn một vòng quanh căn phòng, lần này Tsuna có thể chắc chắn ngoại trừ mình ra, không có ai khác trong căn phòng này cả, kể cả người ấy. Như một thói quen, vị thủ lĩnh trẻ lết từng bước chân vật vờ đến bàn, tự pha cho mình một ly cà phê rồi mới đi vệ sinh cá nhân trong khi chờ món espresso đắng nghét của mình. Tsuna không thích vị đắng, và cậu cũng không thích uống cà phê. Đúng hơn là đã từng như vậy. Nhưng giờ đây, chỉ có hương thơm đậm đà tràn ngập trong không khí của thức espresso mới có thể làm dịu mát lại trái tim khô cằn, già cỗi của cậu. Một tách espresso nóng, thêm một điếu thuốc của nhãn hàng quen thuộc, Tsuna gọi đấy là trình tự buổi sáng.

Cả căn phòng nồng nặc mùi thuốc lá, nhưng người thanh niên cũng không hề chi, chỉ chậm rãi tiến lại gần ban công, mở cửa sổ ra, từ từ hưởng thụ khí lạnh lướt trên khuôn mặt dù trên người chỉ mặc độc một bộ đồ ngủ. Tsuna quẳng đi lời dặn dò của ai kia, cúi người tựa vào lan can, nheo mắt nhìn lên ánh dương rực rỡ. Như nhớ lại điều gì, Tsuna cảm thấy cay cay sóng mũi. Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, thở dài, rồi quay người bước vào phòng. Chỉ khi ở một mình giữa gian phòng trống vắng, vị thủ lĩnh trẻ tuổi mới dám bộc lộ mặt yếu hèn của bản thân. Cậu biết, cậu chưa bao giờ phải người mạnh mẽ gì cho cam. Nhưng người ấy không tin như vậy. Những lúc nghe thế, Tsuna chỉ cười cho qua chuyện.

“Cốc cốc.” Ai đấy gõ cửa phòng.

“Vào đi.” Tsuna nói vọng ra. Lúc này cậu trông chỉnh tề hơn trong bộ vest đen thường ngày, mái đầu được vuốt lại cho đỡ rối bù lên, và điếu thuốc tàn cũng nằm yên vị trong khay gạt. Tsuna lúc này còn đâu hình dáng bất cần khi nãy, mà đã quay trở về với sự nghiêm chỉnh mọi lần.

Cánh cửa gỗ được đẩy vào. Là Gokudera, trên tay cầm theo một chồng tài liệu. Người thanh niên tóc bạc khẽ cúi đầu chào vị thủ lĩnh, rồi tiến đến đối diện cậu, khuôn mặt tỏ rõ vẻ e dè. Im lặng được giây lát, người Hộ vệ Bão quyết định mở lời trước với lời chào hỏi, rồi mới ấp úng hỏi Tsuna. Cậu không muốn Juudaime của mình tâm tình xuống dốc ngay buổi sớm, nhưng thật tình cậu cũng biết, Juudaime của cậu nào có ngày nào vui vẻ kể từ ngày ấy. Nhưng cậu không thể làm gì. Bọn họ không thể làm bất cứ điều gì để giúp đỡ bạn mình cả, vì họ không phải là người ấy.

Họ không phải Reborn, và mãi sẽ chẳng thay thế được Reborn.

“Chào buổi sáng, Juudaime...Hôm nay là một năm kể từ, erm, ngày người ấy ra đi. Ngài có muốn đi thăm ngài ấy không, Juudaime?”

Tsuna không nói gì cả, chỉ cúi mặt suy tư. Cậu nhớ chứ, nhớ rõ là đằng khác. Từng giờ, từng phút, từng giây, từng khắc từ khi Mặt trời của cậu biến mất, cậu đều đếm, và khắc sâu trong tim mình như một sự dày vò đến cùng cực. Nỗi nhớ khắc khoải ấy không dừng lại ở thời gian, mà lấn sang không gian, choáng ngợp trong chiều sâu lẫn bề rộng, chiếm đầy thể xác và linh hồn cậu. Để con tim rỉ máu của cậu như ngày một chết mòn, nhưng xác thịt vẫn phải gắng gượng gồng gánh vì gia tộc, bởi Sawada Tsunayoshi không chỉ là một người tình mà còn là một vị thủ lĩnh, một người bạn, người anh, và người con. Cậu không thể từ bỏ tất cả mọi người, nhưng trong sâu thẳm, lại từ bỏ bản thân mình mất rồi.

"Chuẩn bị giúp tớ một chiếc xe đi, Gokudera. Hôm nay đành phải nhờ cậu hộ tống tớ rồi." Tsuna mỉm cười, nhẹ nhàng nói. Nhưng nụ cười cậu giả quá, đến độ cánh tay phải của cậu, Gokudera Hayato, cũng dễ dàng phát hiện ra.

"Vâng, tôi hiểu rồi. Juudaime, ngài...nhớ phải giữ gìn sức khoẻ đấy. Reborn hẳn cũng không muốn ngài tự hành hạ bản thân như thế đâu. Tôi xin phép." Gokudera đáp, rồi từ từ quay người bước ra khỏi căn phòng tối tăm, chầm chậm đóng cửa lại.

Người Hộ vệ Bão chỉ có thể thở dài trước tình trạng của Juudaime. Không riêng gì Gokudera, tất cả mọi người đều dốc sức khuyên bảo vị thủ lĩnh trẻ, từng cặp mắt gắt gao dõi theo cậu, chỉ sợ cậu làm điều gì dại dột kể từ ngày bi thảm ấy. Nhưng không, cậu vẫn giữ được bình tĩnh, điềm nhiên giải quyết những công việc quan trọng trước mắt, tránh cho kẻ thù có cơ hội tấn công vào Vongola. Cậu đã không còn là đứa trẻ hở ra là khóc, là bỏ chạy như những ngày niên thiếu nữa rồi. Tuy nhiên, điều đó lại càng khiến mọi người lo sợ hơn, vì nhỡ đâu đấy chỉ là một giây phút bình yên trước cơn bão tố. Thà rằng Tsuna khóc lóc đau khổ, khiển trách bọn họ, giận dữ hoặc căm phẫn, có lẽ họ lại yên tâm hơn phần nào. Không một ai muốn cậu tự huỷ hoại bản thân cả. Họ đã mất một người bạn rồi, họ không muốn phải mất thêm Bầu trời của mình nữa.

"Khóc được là tốt rồi. Cứ giải toả hết mọi chuyện trong lòng nào." Nana luôn nói thế với bọn trẻ mỗi khi chúng buồn. Nhưng giờ, bà chẳng thể làm gì để vỗ về đứa con tội nghiệp của mình. Chỉ trong vòng một năm, bà như già đi cả chục tuổi vì lo âu.

Cánh cửa phòng khép lại. Trong căn phòng tối mịt mờ, Tsuna quay về phía ban công, tay định rút ra hộp thuốc lá, nhưng ngẫm nghĩ điều gì đấy, cậu lại bỏ nó vào túi quần. Ngoài trời, mưa bắt đầu rơi, hoà cùng gió rì rầm, như đang xướng một bản hợp ca sầu bi. Tsuna nhớ, ngày hôm ấy người ngã xuống cũng là một ngày mưa gió dữ dội, như điềm báo trước ngày chẳng lành , hoặc trời đang khóc thương thay cậu đưa tiễn người đến lòng đất sâu. Máu lẫn vào nước mưa, đẫm vào cát. Xác thịt người vụn vỡ, tan vào đất. Và tro bụi quay về với tro bụi, hóa thành hư vô, chẳng sót lại.

"Anh vẫn luôn ranh ma thế đấy, Reborn...Bảo đi là đi, không nói năng gì thêm. Đợi đến khi em gặp lại anh đi, anh chết chắc với em." Tsuna cầm bức hình trên bàn, áp sát vào bên má, thì thầm, trong khi nắm tay còn lại siết chặt đến nỗi móng ghim vào thịt da, ứa máu đỏ thẫm.

Được mười lăm phút sau, vị thủ lĩnh trẻ nhà Vongola đã chuẩn bị tất cả xong xuôi, trên tay ôm theo một bó hoa nguyệt quý đỏ, từng bước từ tốn hướng về chiếc xe đen đã được Gokudera sắp xếp trước. Người thanh niên tóc bạc nhanh chóng mở cửa xe cho cậu bào trước, rồi mới theo sau. Cả hai ngồi nghiêm trang trên xe, không nói với nhau một lời nào, khiến không khí như trùng xuống, trở nên ngột ngạt. Tài xế đổ hết cả mồ hôi hột, sợ sệt lái, hy vọng họ mau chóng đến nơi an toàn. Ngoài trời mưa vẫn không ngớt, ngược lại ngày càng nặng nề hơn. Tsuna buồn chán nhìn sang cửa kính, thả hồn mình du đãng theo mây trời ủ dột.

Xe chạy dọc theo con đường mòn, đưa họ đến ngọn đồi cách trung tâm thành phố Sicily gần một tiếng. Chầm chậm dừng lại trên đỉnh đồi, cửa xe mở ra, tài xế một tay cầm dù lớn che cho hai vị cấp trên, một tay giữ thêm hai cây dù khác, đưa cho bọn họ. Gokudera như cũ đi theo phía sau Tsuna, trong khi ông chú kia ngồi lại trong xe chờ đợi họ đi thăm viếng.

Tsuna đi trước, dẫn cánh tay phải mình đi đến phía cây sồi gần đấy, bên dưới là một ngôi mộ giản dị, sạch sẽ, dường như luôn có người dọn dẹp nơi này, không nỡ để cỏ rêu bám đầy nơi an nghỉ của một Mặt trời vĩ đại. Người thanh niên tóc nâu khuỵu chân, cúi người đặt lên phần mộ bó nguyệt quý đỏ. Bình thường, chẳng ai dùng loài hoa ấy để đi viếng người đã khuất cả. Nhưng với đôi tình nhân bọn họ, loài hoa này mang ý nghĩa đặc biệt riêng, là mối liên kết không thể thiếu giữa hai người họ, nên đây cũng là lý do Tsuna muốn dành tặng cho anh những ngày xa khuất.

‘Hỡi người yêu thuần khiết, tôi yêu người say đắm.’

““Và cái chết sẽ không thể chia lìa đôi ta, vì chúng ta sẽ hoà thành một, nghĩa là trong em có tôi, và trong tôi có em.” Anh đã nói như thế trong lần hò hẹn đầu tiên của chúng ta, anh vẫn nhớ chứ, Reborn?” Tsuna thủ thỉ với ngôi mộ, nhưng tiếc rằng người nào có thể đáp lời cậu. 

“Ngày ấy, nếu, chỉ là nếu thôi, nếu em cẩn thận hơn một chút, quyết đoán hơn một chút, mạnh mẽ hơn một chút, có thể nào anh sẽ không ra đi không, Reborn?” Đôi má cậu ướt đẫm, nhưng không rõ là do nước mắt nghẹn ngào không thể kìm nén, hay là do nước mưa dữ dội tạt vào nữa.

Ngày hôm ấy, Tsuna chần chờ trong giây lát. Ngày hôm ấy, vị thủ lĩnh bất cẩn bị kẻ thù phục kích. Ngày hôm ấy, may mắn, cậu được thầy mình, cũng như người tình của cậu, cứu mạng. Ngày hôm ấy, người ra đi không trở lại, vì người đã thuộc về cõi U Minh tăm tối. Reborn đã không còn thuộc về riêng Sawada Tsunayoshi nữa rồi. Vào cái ngày định mệnh ấy, lần đầu tiên người ta thấy một Tsuna điên dại. Cậu như con thú hoang, gào thét điên cuồng, ánh mắt đầy sát khí. Lần đầu tiên, vị thủ lĩnh ấy không hề bao dung với người khác, mà chọn cách tàn độc nhất để huỷ diệt cả một gia tộc. Bóng tối đã chiếm trọn trái tim cậu, và không một ai đem cậu kéo thoát ra khỏi vũng lầy ấy được, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn cậu bị bi thương cùng phẫn nộ nuốt chửng - điều mà Tsuna của họ luôn bộc bạch rằng mình ghét nhất.

Ngày hôm ấy, Sawada Tsunayoshi lần đầu tiên đánh mất bản thân mình, vì Reborn. 

Và cậu hối hận. Không phải vì cậu đã giết bọn khốn nạn ấy, hay vì cậu trở thành phiên bản mà bản thân luôn ghét bỏ, mà vì cậu đã chậm trễ nên không thể cứu được người mình yêu. Cái giây phút người ngã xuống giữa nền mưa như cuốn phim ngày ngày đều quay đều, quay đều, hiện hữu trong tâm trí cậu, dù cho Tsuna có đè nén, chạy trốn cách mấy vẫn không thể thoát được cơn ác mộng bao trùm. Nếu không phải nhờ mọi người xung quanh cố gắng theo dõi, đỡ đần, có lẽ cậu đã gục ngã từ rất lâu rồi.

Gokudera thấy thủ lĩnh mình gần như ngồi rạp xuống nền đất lạnh mà tự trách bản thân, đáy lòng không khỏi đau nhói. Chuyện xảy ra hôm ấy tất cả bọn họ thật ra đều có lỗi, vì đã chậm chạp, vì kém cỏi, nên mới không thể bắt kịp bước đi của tử thần đến bắt người. Người thanh niên tóc bạc vội vàng đỡ Tsuna đứng dậy, nghiêng ô che mưa cho cậu. Rút từ trong túi áo chiếc khăn mùi xoa, Gokudera nhẹ nhàng lau khuôn mặt đẫm nước của cậu chàng, rồi lau cả quần áo bị nước mưa hắt vào. Nếu để Juudaime bị cảm sẽ không hay chút nào, và cũng sẽ làm người đấy phiền lòng nữa, bởi dù gì hắn cũng đã giao nhiệm vụ chăm sóc Tsuna lại cho họ.

"Juudaime, xin ngài đừng tự trách bản thân nữa. Đó chưa bao giờ là lỗi của ngài cả. Và tôi tin Reborn cũng không muốn thấy ngài như thế đâu..." Gokudera đau khổ nói, đôi mày chau lại, thở dài.

"Không, đấy thật sự là do tớ, Gokudera. Nếu như tớ hành động giống một vị thủ lĩnh hơn, kiên quyết hơn, táo bạo hơn, tớ đã có thể bảo vệ cho Reborn, bảo vệ famiglia và amante của mình." Tsuna vẫn đinh ninh, ánh mắt đăm đăm nhìn vào hình ảnh gã đàn ông trên ngôi mộ, lòng tràn ngập nhớ thương khôn nguôi. Dù cho mọi người có thể tha thứ cho cậu, bản thân Tsuna cũng không thể bỏ qua cho mình.

“Đừng, ngài đừng nói thế nữa Juudaime. Một vị thủ lĩnh phải luôn tin tưởng vào bản thân mình, và biết vực dậy sau khó khăn. Trên hết, người lãnh đạo phải là người không bao giờ biết từ bỏ, dù là bản thân hay bất kì điều gì. Tôi tin nếu Reborn có ở đây, ngài ấy sẽ nói như thế. Ngài vẫn còn có chúng tôi kia mà, Juudaime...” Gokudera khẽ lắc đầu. Đây là một trong những lần hiếm hoi người thanh niên tóc bạc kiến định phản đối ý kiến của Tsuna.

Vị thủ lĩnh lặng im không đáp lời, ánh mắt vẫn lơ đễnh hướng vào di ảnh của Reborn. Cậu biết chứ, anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ trách móc cậu, nếu có thì hẳn là vì tấm thân tàn dại tự mình chuốc lấy này thôi. Rất nhiều lần, Tsuna đều cảm giác như Reborn còn ở bên mình, ngày ngày than phiền cậu nên làm cái này hay không làm điều kia. Nhưng cậu không thể nhìn thấy anh, mãi mãi là như vậy. Đến cùng Tsuna không rõ rốt cuộc mình có còn giữ được tỉnh táo hay không nữa. Có lẽ cậu điên rồi. Người con trai ấy thà sợ hãi đặt niềm tin vào thứ hư ảo để làm dịu êm tâm hồn, còn hơn chọn chết dần chết mòn với trái tim héo úa. Nhưng than ôi, nó cũng có còn tươi xanh đâu, mà đang dần chuyển màu xám xịt u sầu kìa.

Tsuna chọn cuộn mình trong những chiếc áo cũ của gã sát thủ để đắm say trong hương thơm cologne đã tàn phai của anh. Cậu tập tành uống espresso với hy vọng cùng anh trải nghiệm vị đắng anh luôn yêu thích. Hay vị thủ lĩnh trẻ tuổi bắt đầu hút những điếu thuốc lá đơn thuần chỉ vì đó là hãng Reborn hay dùng mỗi khi làm nhiệm vụ. Từng sở thích, từng thói quen của anh Tsuna đều ghi nhớ trong lòng, chầm chậm bắt chước theo, và rồi nghiện chúng từ lúc nào chẳng hay biết. Cậu từng thử tưởng tượng cảnh anh quở trách mình, bất giác cười ngờ nghệch, nhưng chốc sau lệ lại rơi vì nhận ra những mộng tưởng đó nào có thể trở thành hiện thực. Thế giới trần trụi không ngần ngại đấm một cú thật mạnh vào người con trai ấy, và nghênh ngang cười nhạo vào sự điên rồ của cậu chàng.

“Anh từng hỏi em, nếu một ngày không nhìn thấy được nữa, em sẽ muốn thấy điều gì. Em bảo rằng đấy là anh. Nhưng giờ thì anh lại đi mất, và thứ ở lại chỉ còn là bóng hình trong những khung ảnh...” Tsuna quay người sang phần mộ, lẩm bẩm nói. “Giá như em có thể thấy anh trong cơn mơ, Reborn. Không, không phải là những đêm ác mộng nữa, vì Chúa.”

Hít một hơi thật sâu, thở dài, Tsuna lần nữa cúi người, lấy từ trong túi áo choàng ra một bao thuốc lá, và nhanh chóng châm lửa cho một trong những điếu còn sót lại, cắm vào phần đất cạnh ngôi mộ. Mặc cho có mê tín thật, nhưng cậu mong anh có thể cảm nhận được hương vị yêu thích quen thuộc trong giây lát. Tsuna không quên cầm dù che vài phút, tránh cho cơn mưa dập ướt khiến điếu thuốc tàn, rồi mới từ từ đứng dậy.

“Ta về thôi, Gokudera.” Tsuna mỉm cười, quay sang nói với cánh tay phải của mình. 

Mưa vẫn chưa ngừng, nhưng trời đã dịu êm được một ít, không còn nét dữ tợn như khi nãy. Cả hai rảo bước đến chỗ chiếc limousine đang chờ sẵn, đã thấy tài xế đứng mở cửa sẵn cho họ rồi. Trước khi ngồi vào trong xe, Tsuna bỗng nhiên ngoảnh mặt lại, nhìn về phía ngôi mộ dưới chân cây sồi trên ngọn đồi lần cuối cùng, rồi mới yên vị trên xe. Cậu trai trẻ đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút lành lạnh trên tay, như thể ai đó đang nắm chặt lấy bàn tay cậu. Cảm giác ấy vô cùng thân thuộc, khiến Tsuna không khỏi ngờ ngợ trước suy nghĩ của mình. Gokudera ngạc nhiên khi thấy vị thủ lĩnh nhà mình bất giác cười khẽ, với khuôn mặt thoải mái đã lâu họ chưa được nhìn. Thật kì lạ, nhưng cũng thật nhẹ nhõm.

Baby did you ever know  
I have never been in sorrow  
Since you came and showed  
How beautiful the world was.

But now the days had gone  
And you no longer belong  
Belong to this me alone  
Cause you're six feet under stone...

Dẫu phiền muộn, dẫu bi thương, Sawada Tsunayoshi cậu vẫn phải sống, sống tốt là đằng khác. Cậu phải sống cho anh, sống cho mình, sống trọn vẹn từng giây phút cuộc đời, thay anh khám phá muôn màu thế giới đã bị anh bỏ sót lại sau khi rời bỏ trần thế. Cậu sẽ cho anh thấy một Vongola mạnh mẽ và hạnh phúc, một gia đình ấm êm và bình yên, một bản thân với trái tim vẫn còn nhịp đập và linh hồn chữa lành.

"Em tốt hơn là nên thế, Tsuna. Nếu không, tôi sẽ không tha thứ cho em đâu. Tch." Ai đó nhếch môi cười, trầm khàn nói thầm thì bên tai cậu thanh niên tóc nâu, và dịu dàng đặt lên môi người cái hôn, và nồng nhiệt trao gửi cho người ánh mắt.  
________________________________

P/s: Bản dịch thơ:

Anh biết gì không, hỡi tình yêu  
Những khi anh đến buổi xế chiều  
Mang theo thế giới muôn rực rỡ  
Xua nỗi sầu muộn, thế là yêu!

Nhưng rồi ngày vui cũng sớm tàn  
Vì biết anh chẳng thuộc riêng tôi  
Để tôi một mình buồn man mác  
Khi anh nằm yên dưới gốc sồi.


End file.
